When surfing the Internet, users expect to load and view documents including web pages in a short period of time. Fast-loading websites provide high user satisfaction. In addition, some Internet service providers charge fees based on amount of data transmission. Eliminating redundancy in data transmission can reduce page loading time and reduce fees charged based on data traffic.